Kit
Kit '''is a Witch's Familiar, an animal guide who protects neophyte witches. She once protected Serena Fredrick but became the familiar of the Charmed Ones after Serena was killed by the warlock Jeremy Burns, and the Halliwell sisters discovered their powers. She was their Familiar from 1998 to 2001, after which she was rewarded by being made human, taking the name '''Katrina. Information Biographical information *'Alias:' Katrina Physical description *'Species:' Familiar, Human *'Gender:' Female *'Hair color:' Whitish Gray *'Eye color: '''Blue *'Skin color:' White Affiliation *'Occupation:' Protecting neophyte witches *'Residence: San Francisco *'''Loyalty: Goodwitches, The Charmed Ones Biography Becoming the Charmed Ones' Familiar While Serena Fredrick prepared for her spell, she fed her cat. The can ran off when the serial killer entered and killed Serena. When Andy investigated the crime scene, Darryl mentioned that the cat has been "clawing the crap" out of all the other officers; however Andy didn't get scratched. After Phoebe's first premonition she crashed her bike, saving two roller-bladers as the cat watched her from afar. When Phoebe and Prue get back to the manor after discovering their powers, Prue jokes about Piper turning into a cat and brought the cat in. The morning after the Charmed Ones vanquished Jeremy, Phoebe carried Kit outside when she heard Prue talking to Andy. Kit meowed and Andy recognized her. Kit remained at the Halliwell Manor, warning the Charmed Ones of impending danger such as the warlock Rex Buckland astral projecting into the house, or alerting them to innocents in magical trouble such as the human turn owl, Christopher. Sometimes Kit played an integral role in the battles that the Charmed Ones faced such as in 1999 when the sisters were trapped within a painting due to accidentally reading a curse within in. Phoebe attached the spell to free those trapped within the painting to Kit's collar and sent her into the painting. However, the warlock, Malcolm, trapped within the painting got to Kit first and read the spell, freeing him from it. Prue and Piper then got the spell, cast it and almost forgot about Kit. Piper and Phoebe reminded Prue to pick up Kit, Prue then said how she couldn't believe they almost forgot her. The sisters did not find out who and what Kit really was until the death of Ariel. When Ariel's familiar, Shadow, betrayed her by killing her and stealing her powers, making himself human, the sisters realized that Kit is actually their familiar. In 2001, Kit began watching over the Charmed Ones' long lost half-sister, Paige Matthews shortly before she united with her sisters. After Prue died and Paige reconstituted the Charmed Ones, Kit's duty to the Halliwell sisters was complete and she left them with the sisters believing that she simply ran away. Kit was rewarded by being made human and given the duty to care for and guide other familiars, becoming known as Katrina. Remeeting the Charmed Ones Two years later, Katrina was hunted by a Familiar Hunter who wanted to kill her so that the other familiars are helpless, leaving neophyte witches unguided. While traveling through the past due to a spell cast by Piper, he continued to try to murder Kit in feline form. Had he been successful, he would have erased much of the good the Charmed Ones had done. Each of his attempts to kill Kit were stopped by Phoebe and Paige who were also under the effect of the spell, and they eventually vanquished him. Katrina then properly reunited with the sisters, revealing who she was and asking them to call her when Piper's newborn baby, Wyatt, comes into his powers. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers:'' **'Sensing:' Kit possessed the power to sense evil and could identify demons and other beings, as well as being able to see ghosts and astral beings. **'Agility:' In human form, Kit possessed enhanced agility as well as razor sharp nails. Notes *